Arranged Marriage
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: Today is the day you are to meet your future husband Poland, but can you move on when all happiness is gone. PolandxReaderxSpain


You never knew him like I did

"That movie was fantastic!" _ said as she twirled in a ballerina type way grabbing Antonio's hand in the process. He smiled

"So you want to go and get a slice at K&P's?"

"Sure." _ replied.

As the red hand turned into a walking man _'s world would forever be altered.

"_ watch out!" _ was blinded by the headlight's that drifted passed her as she was shoved onto the sidewalk and quickly sped off. _ picked herself up off the sidewalk and saw Antonio's bloody body laying in the street.

"TONI!" she screamed, _ quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has been hit by a car I need an ambulance now!"

"Alright miss could you please give me your location."

"On the intersection of East Cherry and Pine across the street from the movie theater please hurry!"

"Alright I have an ambulance on their way now." tears streamed down _'s face as she held onto Antonio's blood soaked hand. As soon as the ambulance came e0verything seemed to be in slow motion. _ sat in the back of the ambulance car staring at her knees tears streaming down her face.

*This is all my fault.* she kept repeating to herself.

_ franticly paced the waiting room to hear if an answer for the doctor. The doctor slowly walked into the waiting room, but _ could tell by the look on his face that the news wasn't good. _'s knees gave out from under her and she burst into tears the doctor knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder "_ its time to get up! _!" _ sprang from her bed to see her brother leaning over her with her alarm clock in his hands

"You were supposed to set this! You have about 15 minutes to get ready." _ sat up and rubbed the tears that had started forming out from her eyes, today was the day that she was to meet her fiancé for the first time to discuss their arranged marriage. *and so the first day of hell on earth begins…* _ thought to herself as she got dressed.

_'s big brother Toris was anxiously waiting in the car

"Are you ready to meet your Fiancé?" _ looked over at her brother

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, or what you want to hear." Toris smiled

"I would like to hear your honest opinion but I am probably not going to like that answer so why don't you tell me what you think I want to hear." _ took a deep breath

"Oh yes Toris! I am super duper excited to meet my Fiancé!"

"Now that _is_ what I like to hear little sis!" *even if it is a lie* as soon as we pulled up to the drive way my brother gave me a stern look

"Now you need to be on your best behavior while we are here, the marriage is not only for your happiness but for your country as well."

*My happiness… no longer exists.* _ nodded and hopped out of the car, taking a deep breath as she walked towards the door.

Toris gave a sharp knock and was greeted by an older woman who either was a maid or "my fiancé's mother." she smiled at us

"Come in, come in Feliks has been dying to meet you!" *I doubt that* Toris nudged _ in the ribs and gave her a say what the nice lady wants to hear look. _ poised a fake smile.

"I'm sure, I have been looking forward to this meeting as much as he has! My brother hasn't told me much about him, he wanted me be completely surprised." she smiled.

"Well I think that you two well make such a lovely couple! Feliks, honey your fiancé is here." a boy with medium length blonde hair and stunning green eyes walked towards the door.

"I'm Feliks, it's very nice to meet you Miss _." _ kept her fake smile on "Oh no the pleasure is all mine."

"Feliks why don't you show _ around the house, after all this is where she will be living soon enough." he looked at his mother with an equally false smile as _'s

"Sure mother I would love to, right this way _."

As soon as we were outside and out of his mother's earshot his happy smiley persona quickly faded and his true colors were revealed

"Just because my parents and your brother arranged this doesn't mean I have to love you, do you understand." _ stayed silent.

"I have done some research on you _." _ glanced up at him

"Oh really you have? And what did you find out Feliks." Saying his name with a thick undertone of sarcasm.

"You have quite the bloody past…" _ clenched her fists and hid them in the ruffles of her dress.

"Especially about a certain guy, by the name Antonio…" _ gritted her teeth "Oh it looks like I struck a nerve… I also heard that he was hit by a car." _ wanted to scream he had no right to talk about Toni that way.

"The papers said something about a hit and run…" He walked in a circle around _ like a hunter circled their pray, with a devilish grin plaster on his face.

"what a foolish boy he should have watched where he was going…" that was it _ finally snapped

"Stop it!- she glared up at him -You have no right to talk about him like that! You didn't know him." tears started welling up in _'s eyes, she quickly turned away so that he couldn't see her cry and bolted towards the front of the house

"Where do you think your going?" he called after her.

"It's none of your fucking business pompous asshole!" and just like that _ was gone.

Feliks stood there for dumbfounded as Toris and his mother walked out onto the patio.

"Feliks, where's _?" Toris asked, Feliks snapped out of his trance and his cocky smiled returned as he said

"She left, I don't know where she went…" Toris fumed with rage

"What did you say to her!" his cocky smile didn't falter

"I just asked her a few questions, that's all…" Toris grabbed Feliks but the collar of his shirt.

"What did you say to her!"

"Now, now violence isn't the answer!" Feliks' mom said in a worried tone.

"I asked her about Antonio." Feliks said with a straight face. Toris tried to keep his cool, but he knew that Antonio was not a subject that _ liked to discuss. "Who's Antonio?" Feliks' mother asked. Toris took a deep breath

"Antonio was a boy my sister was in love with, who saved her life from a drunk driver that blew a red light. To this day my sister, though she won't admit it, still blames herself for what happened. Feliks chewed on the inside of his cheek *She blames herself… I did go to far… I just wanted to get a rise out of her, So she would break of the engagement… I didn't mean to go this far*

"Feliks where is she now?!" he shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know mother, she just ran off…"

"This arrange marriage was a mistake, I am sorry for wasting your time."

"But if this marriage doesn't happen a treaty will not be made." Toris shook his head.

"My sister's feelings will always come first, I just wish I realized it sooner."

_ panted as she reached her destination.

_Here lies Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:_

_Son, Brother and Friend _

_ knelt next to Antonio's grave.

"I know you would hate to see me like this, but I have no one else to turn to… He called you a fool…" Tears rolled down _'s cheeks

"When I'm really the fool… for not looking where I was going…"

Antonio's P.O.V

Antonio sat on his headstone and stared at _ who knelt below him. *I promised to always be there for you. I promised I would wait, but I have no way of comforting you when you need me most…

"I'm the fool… for not looking where I was going." _ murmured through the tears.

"_, please stop blaming your self! I chose to save you, I knew the risks… and I am sorry for leaving you."

_'s P.O.V.

"_, please stop blaming your self! I chose to save you, I knew the risks… and I am sorry for leaving you." A voice seemed to whisper next to her.

_ wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun was blinding with a silhouette of a man standing over her. _ rubbed her eyes and almost fell over the headstone behind her.

"Antonio…" Tears brimming in her eyes.

"You can see me?" His voice full of disbelief. She nodded taking a step toward him. Their hands met and intertwined for the first time in two years. Antonio pulled her close, tucking a stray stranding of hair behind her ear and kissed her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. _ wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Antonio smiled into the kiss and licked her bottom lip. _ gladly opened letting him explore ever inch of her mouth. Antonio broke away and gently kissed her forehead, in return she nuzzled her face into his chest breathing in his sent.

Antonio's P.O.V.

Their moment in the sun only lasted for a few minutes before their world seemed to crash around them.

"_, Do you remember how you got here?" _ looked up at him.

"No… I don't." Antonio gulped he was afraid she might say that.

"What do you remember, be specific." She nodded.

"Well I was talking to Feliks and he called you a fool. I-I got really upset and ran away, because I knew I could never marry a boy as inconsiderate as him and then… I was kneeling by your grave." Antonio expression was grim. He grabbed her hand.

"We need to go…"

Toris' P.O.V.

Toris quickly hopped into his car, he knew exactly where is sister was going.

*_, please forgive me for putting you through this.* *Knock, Knock*

Toris jumped at the sound and turned to see Feliks standing by his passenger side window.

"I'm coming with you!" he said through the glass. Toris shook his head.

"You are the last person my sister wants to see right now."

"I need to help you find her! I need to apologize for my actions." Feliks pleaded.

Toris let out a sigh.

"Hop in." Feliks hopped into the car and they quickly pulled out of the drive way only to be stopped by a cluster of people around a white convertible. Toris rolled down his window and popped his head out.

"What's going on!" he yelled at the group. A man jogged over to his car.

"This road is blocked, a girl has been hit." Toris heart dropped. He threw the car door open almost knocking the man over and ran to the scene, Feliks tailing behind. As they approached the dented red stained car a girl with (H/C) lay facedown on the ground unresponsive. Toris' knee's seemed to give out from underneath him, tears rolling down his hot cheeks. He tried to speak but his words were caught in his throat.

Antonio's P.O.V.

"Toni, where are you taking me?" As they rounded the last corner and Antonio's suspicions that he had been fearing came true.

"What is going on over there, Did someone get into an accident? Antonio put his hands on _'s shoulders, his hair covering his eyes so she couldn't see the tears welling up in them.

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this…" Antonio breath hitched, a single tear streamed down his face.

"But, you died in that accident over there…" _ dropped hard onto the ground her fists cutting into the pavement.

"No… That can't be true…"

_'s P.O.V.

_ stood up and got her bearings as best as she could and slowly started walking over to the scene. Antonio grabbed her wrist.

"You don't want to see that…" She turned to him.

"I will never truly have closer if I don't go and see…" Antonio nodded and let go of her wrist knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop her. With every step _ took her legs felt heavier and heavier as if someone was replacing her bones with lead. She finally reached the scene just as the first responder's pronounced her dead at the scene. _ scanned the crowd and saw he brother with a lifeless expression on his face as his tears streamed like a river. Feliks who was standing next to him was as white as a sheet and still as a statue until the responder uttered the word "dead" Feliks seem to crumble away to ash. A strong pair of hands gripped _'s shoulders. _ turned around to see Antonio crying. She went to wipe the tears from his face, but he merely held her and next to his cheek.

"I never thought this day would come so soon… you had so many years left to live, and I was going to watch over you until is was truly your time." She looked up at him.

"What happens now…" Antonio took a deep breath.

"We wait for the door…"

_Today we mourn the loss of _ _ _

_Sister,_

_Friend,_

_A rose frozen in time…_


End file.
